powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Challenge
Plot A mysterious girl named Celos gathers heroes from the Power Rangers teams at a distant planet. The heroes are told that any wish they desire will come true if they can win the “Power Rangers Legendary Challenge” tournament, the 160 heroes divided into 32 teams of five to compete against each other to have their wishes granted. The story follows the team composed of the Super Megaforce' Troy Burrows, the HT' Claire Baxter, the Royal Beast' Shane Collins, the Ninja Strike' Ned, and the Cosmo Rescue' Hyrtel as they fight other heroes for the prize while learning the truth behind the tournament. Episodes #'The Challenge Begins...': The Super Mega Rangers are attacked and defeated by Sheather, a mysterious warrior seeking out the strongest among the Power Rangers, who takes his leave while a golden ticket appears in Troy' hand. At the GSPO headquarters, Hercule also receives a ticket and is contacted by Celos, a girl who is summoning every Power Rangers hero for a tournament at a distant planet, promising that the winner will have one wish granted. The summoned teams are divided into groups of five, with Troy placed into the "Oddball Team", along the Royal Beast' Shane Collins, Ned from Ninja Strike, Hyrtel from Cosmo Rescue and Claire Baxter from HT. During the first round, Shane faces against Hercule until he convinces a truce upon hearing the GSPO officer's wish for a peaceful world. Meanwhile, another team who passed the first round is suddenly attacked by Sheather, and Troy reveals that he is just participating in the tournament to fight him again. During the second round Ned and Hyrtel easily defeat the Operation Overdrive' Tyzonn and Scott Truman from RPM during their argument before being attacked by Sheather whom Troy pursues. Meanwhile, also possessing tickets, A.S. Green and A.S. Black are exploring a cave together. #'The Identity of Sheather': After a short battle with Troy, Ned and Hyrtel, Sheather retreats. Troy reprimands Ned interfering in his fight with Sheather and isolates himself from the others. Meanwhile, Sheather appears before Celos with a ticket in his hand, and she allows him to participate in the tournament. While Ned and Claire attempts to cheer Troy up, Hyrtel takes a leave to make his own investigation and Shane is informed that his team's next fight will be a 3 on 3 match against Red Lion Ranger, Shark Solar Flare Ranger and Green Galaxy Ranger, but he decides to fight them alone instead. Despite outnumbered, Shane wins, determined to win the tournament and fulfill the wish of a child friend of his who died without attaining his dream of running with animals in the wild. After the battle, Ned is attacked by Sheather while Hyrtel discovers a hidden lab containing several books about all Power Ranger teams and is surprised with what he finds there. When Sheather appears to intervene in another battle, Troy intercepts him and knocks away his helmet, seeing Ned's face under it. Meanwhile, A.S. Green and A.S. Black continue their exploration, discovering some Armored Tokens on the way. #'Secret Revealed': While Ned leaves an unconscious Troy behind, Hyrtel is approached by the S.P.D.' Anubis Cruger, and both reveal that they agreed to participate in the tournament in order to investigate Celos and learn her true intentions. Anubis Cruger scans some texts to have them translated when they are attacked by a group of foot soldiers from past Power Rangers villains. As they escape, Anubis Cruger finds Troy and takes him back to the others while Hyrtel is attacked by Sheather. Soon after, Celos announces that the Oddball Team's next battle will be a duel between Claire and Anubis Cruger. Claire wins the duel, but before leaving, Anubis Cruger entrusts her with his Patrol Morpher and a pair of handcuffs. Soon after, Sheather attacks her, but Shane and Troy arrive to protect her. To their surprise, they find that Hyrtel is now inside Sheather's armor and conclude that "Sheather" is actually a sentient armor that possesses its wearer. Once Anubis Cruger's analysis comes back, Shane and the others learn that Celos's true objective is to revive Lokar, but they still have no clue of where Sheather is holding Ned prisoner. Troy then reveals that his fellow teammate, Gia Moran, was also taken by Sheather and to find where they are, he decides to allow himself to become possessed. Meanwhile, A.S. Green and A.S. Black's tickets cause them to disappear just as another individual enters the cave where they were. #'The Strongest Rangers': Troy uses Sheather's helmet to locate Gia and Ned and free them while Shane and Hyrtel confront Celos. Celos reveals her true intentions and uses the energy she gathered through the tournament to revive Lokar in order to destroy the universe, despite Hyrtel's attempt to dissuade her. The Oddball Team confront Lokar and are overpowered until Gia destroys the barrier surrounding the planet. Troy then summons the Super Mega Skyship to keep Lokar at bay, while the five channel the power of all Red Power Rangers through red Protox’ Ranger Key to destroy him. Angry at them for foiling her plans, Celos wears Sheather's armor and attacks the weakened Oddball Team, until A.S. Green and A.S. Black appear to defeat her, before departing. Celos is arrested by Hyrtel using Anubis Cruger's handcuffs and the five celebrate their victory, while an unknown person retrieves Sheather's helmet and the person in the cave discovers a blank Armored Token, which transforms into the Red Token on his hand. Characters Rangers Oddball Team Other Rangers And Introducing the Power Rangers Armored Saurus Villains Others *Celos Notes *Of the five returning Rangers, Hyrtel is the only one not previously shown to have met any of his past Power Rangers teammates. **Troy Burrows and Shane Collins first met in Power Rangers Royal Beast episode 28, the first part of the two-episode Power Rangers 25th Anniversary. **Shane Collins and Ned first met in Royal Ninja Strike. **Ned and Claire Baxter first met in Choo-Choo! Ninja Strike Departing. *This marks the first appearance of Super Mega Gold armor as worn by the Red Ranger, a form usually associated with Super Megaforce Silver. *This is the first appearance of the independent Ultimate HT 5; Claire previously assumed the form alongside HT 3 in Power Rangers HT episode 30. As such, HT 3 is now the only one of the seven HT Rangers to have never assumed the form on her own. Gokai Red Gold Mode 2019.jpg|Super Mega Gold (Red) Hyper ToQ 5gou 2019.jpg|Ultimate HT 5 *Hyrtel is seen fighting Anubis Cruger; several of his Cosmo Rescue Rangers teammates previously met Anubis Cruger when they visited the "World of Power Rangers" in Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue '' episode 18. At that time, however, Hyrtel was still watching over Orudo at Rebellion HQ in the "World of Cosmo Rescue".''